uvis_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Story: My Life
This is a true story about me based on this annoying Stalking kinda ghost. It's kinda sad too because this is partly why I'm bullied. People are now doing impressions of me with this deceased man or woman, saying in the impression "oh my god, it's a ghost aaaagggghhhh" and then start laughing about it, and I don't say that, it's just the world doing an impression of me because they like to bully me. I'll say again, Part of the reason I am bullied is because I have this weirdo "ghost" following me everywhere I go. People think I'm weird for it, and insane plus mental, which I'm not at all. I do not control what this ghost does. He/She is there with me the very first second I am awake til the very last second I'm awake, and are still with me when I sleep. When I tell him/her to go away, they don't go. He/She follows me everywhere I go in my life and I do not want him or her with me, and I have told him or her this, but They don't leave me be! He or she started following me around halfway through 2012, and haven't left me since. I think he or she is there just because he or she wants to be my friend, and I don't want to be his or her friend because they're annoying. I say to them every day "leave me alone, go away, I don't want to be your friend ever, I don't know what you want but it's time you flipping left me alone!" When I say this to him or her every day, they don't go away, at all. They're still trying to draw my attention. He or she follows me everywhere I go now, to school every time, to my room, home, they came on holiday with me when I told him or her not to, they also follow me to every shop, every cafe, every park, every day out with my family, they're just with me everywhere I go! There is not one place that he or she isn't there with me. Not even the toilet. I can never sleep at night because they try to hug me goodnight, I tell them to stop it, it's disturbing and that they're too ugly to hug me, they don't listen, they carry on. Then I end up staying awake all night because I'm so mad with him or her, and then I'm far too tired to get up for school but I'm forced to go anyway, then I end up falling asleep in lesson. Yep, that annoying ghost clearly really likes me, but I don't like them. I'm falling out with a lot of my friends because of this. This is very inappropriate but they end up being in the bathroom when I'm on the toilet, or even Whilst I'm in the bath. He or she is now effecting a huge impact of my life. I say they because I don't know whether its a he or a she. When I run to get away from them, they run after me and are often in my personal space. This "ghost" is affecting my relationship with people, and all they really want is to be my friend but there's no way I'm accepting their request. I don't know "why" they want to be my friend! I wish I was just a normal 15 year old girl who didn't have some idiot following me all over the place! ������������������ On this image Most of you will see nothing and say there's nobody there, but I have posted an image because SOME people say to me that they see a glance of someone. If you do see anyone, please comment down below and tell me what they look like because I don't see them either. Do not bully me because of this because I want to be a normal teenage girl with no idiotic ghost. And remember I have ASD and NONE of this is my fault